


I Did It For Us

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, College Student Castiel, Dean Smith - Freeform, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Kept Boy Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Secret Relationship, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thinks about leaving, but he can't bring himself to go through with it. He knows that even though it will probably tear him apart from the inside out, he'll never leave Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did It For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Something I wrote this afternoon. Hope you like it!!

Alpha!Dean Winchester, next in line to lead his family's company that's worth millions, and his secret kept boy, omega!cas, in a Dom/sub relationship. 

Neither of them minds the secrecy at first. Dean likes that he has someone he can use to relieve stress when the pressures of the company become too much. Cas gets off on the fact that no one at his Christian college suspects good boy Cas of being a full-time slut for one of the richest, most sought after alphas in the country. 

They both get what they need from the relationship. Cas finds freedom in giving up control to Dean, and Dean gets pleasure out of earning Cas's trust. 

Dean keeps Cas in a nice condo; he provides for Cas's school tuition and fees. He buys him toys and lingerie. He spoils him with extravagant candies. He takes pride in the fact that he can provide for his omega, just as Cas takes pride in the fact that he can take care of his alpha. He's always ready when Dean calls, collared and kneeling on the floor just inside the apartment door. 

But after two years of this, Cas realizes that it's not enough for him. He wants more than the apartment and pretty clothes and toys and a couple of stolen hours here and there. But Cas knows that even though he wants more, Dean doesn't. 

He thinks about leaving, but he can't bring himself to go through with it. He can sense the alpha's desperation, the need for something real when they scene. He catches glimpses of the alpha's loneliness in their heavy kisses; he sees his true heart in the way Dean cares for him and praises him after a difficult task. Cas knows that even though it will probably tear him apart from the inside out, he'll never leave Dean.

And then he finds out about the baby, and he panics. The pregnancy shouldn't have even happened; it was part of their contract that Cas go on suppressants with birth control, which he did. But now he's pregnant, and Cas doesn't know what Dean will do when he finds out. 

So he runs. He tells Dean that he's going to his sister Anna's wedding, which there really is a wedding, but he doesn't tell him that he won't be coming back. He leaves behind everything that Dean ever gave him, from his pretty lingerie to his collar. He also leaves the phone that Dean uses to contact him. 

But, because he's a sappy omega who can't leave well-enough alone, he also leaves a note. He doesn't write anything about the pregnancy; he just tells Dean that he wanted more and he couldn't handle not having it. He doesn't think that Dean will find the note until after he's long gone. 

It's in the middle of the wedding reception that a furious Dean shows up, demanding to see Cas. He'd found the note much sooner than Cas had anticipated when he'd gone to their apartment because he missed his omega's scent. Cas's parents tell him that they don't know where Cas is; they'd sent him away because there was no room in their home for a pregnant, unmated whore. 

And then before Dean can go mental on them, Anna's pulling him off to the side and asking him if he really loves her brother. And Dean does love Cas. He's been in love with him since the very first time they met at the little coffee shop where Cas was working. But he knew that Cas wasn't the type to want a high-profile relationship, so he'd proposed the secret one, hoping that he'd eventually be able to convince Cas to be with him for real. 

And even though he doesn't tell Anna all of this, she can see it in his face. So she gives him the address of the friend she sent Cas to stay with.

And when Dean arrives at Pamela's house, she doesn't want to let him in at first because he was the alpha who'd messed up sweet little innocent Cas. But he begs her to let him see his mate, and his eyes are so desperate that she can't say no. So she takes him up to Cas's room where the omega is having his daily sob fest.

And at first Cas thinks that he's finally snapped, because there's no way in hell that Dean Winchester, Alpha magazine's most eligible bachelor of the year for twelve years running and heir to one of the largest privately-owned companies in the country, would currently be in his room. So when Dean tells Cas that he's come to take him back with him, Cas laughs. He tells him, "this is how movies and books end, Dean. This isn't what happens in real fucking life!" 

And then it descends into a shouting match, with Cas finally laying into Dean for years of loving and leaving, and Dean yelling about Cas keeping the pregnancy and feelings to himself, and "oh, that's rich coming from the alpha who kept me hidden from the world for years! Didn't want to hurt daddy's reputation!" 

And then Dean is yelling, "it wasn't for him!" And Cas is stunned when Dean admits, "it was for you. For us." 

And then Dean finally tells him the truth about why he started the relationship, and Cas realizes that all those times he thought that Dean was desperate for something real, he was really just desperate for Cas. And then he's grabbing Dean by the face and slamming their mouths together, sliding his tongue into Dean's mouth, whimpering as Dean shoves him up against the wall. 

Cas wraps his legs around the alpha's waist and moans and sobs as the alpha grinds their hips together. Cas can feel his pants soaking through with his slick and he begs Dean to take him right now. And then Dean is pushing Cas down into the mattress and tearing their clothes off, nipping at his skin to create fresh bruises and claims.

And the sex doesn't last long; they're both too desperate for it. Dean barely shoves his cock into the omega's slick hole, only able to give a few quick thrusts before his knot is exploding, filling up Cas's tight ass. Cas cums immediately after, screaming his alpha's name as Dean's knot locks inside of him. 

And when Dean leads Cas from the house a few hours later, Pamela just gives Dean a stern look and tells him to do right by Cas. And he does. He takes Cas bak to their apartment and marks him that same night.


End file.
